


Counting By the Numbers

by M14Mouse



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel was almost there.  He just had to beat it or Hubert would pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Asbel saw it coming and ran. It was huge blast of energy. It was bright enough to burn his eyes. It caused him to turn away for a moment. Then he glanced over at the others. Just for a glance. Everyone else was in different positions and fighting different monsters. Until his eyes fell on his brother, he could see who it was heading toward. Damn it…Damn it. He didn’t think that Herbert saw it. Hubert was busy fighting another monster. Damn it…Damn it. He had to be fast. He had to be faster than ever if he was going to beat it. 

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

He could feel it coming and ran. 

The burning heat cut through air next to him. He could feel the sweat rolling down his back. He could feel it cool as the wind pressed against his skin. It was almost ahead of him. 

One…

Two…

Three…

He could taste it coming and ran.

He could taste the ash and dirt in his mouth. It made his tongue stick to the root of his mouth. It made his lungs burn from the hot air. 

One…

Two…

He could hear it coming and ran. It was a deafening roar that made his ears ring. He could hear his footsteps under his feet. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He could hear the panting under his breathe. 

One… 

He was so close. He was almost there. He was ahead of it. He just need to….

“HUBERT!” 

He just needed to push. 

-ToGToG-

He must have black out for a moment because when he woke up, he saw Hubert over him. His brother was kind of out of focus like he was blurry around the edges. He looked like that he was screaming at something…maybe…? He must have gotten hit harder than he thought. 

His eyes looked over at his brother to make sure that he was alright. He noticed some bruises and cuts on Herbert’s face then he notice that he was holding his arm. 

“Hubert…are you okay?”

“Am I okay? AM I OKAY?! You insensible foolish…” Herbert shouted then he started to ramble on. 

He smiled slightly as he watched him in a sort of hazy. 

Hubert changed a lot during the years that they were apart. Really? He shouldn’t have worried so much. He is still the same Herbert under it all. He was still the smartest person he knew. He still loved those ranger stories. He rambled on when he was nervous or upset. 

He still cared. 

He felt something pressed against his cheek. It was Herbert’s hand. His eyes snapped into focus and stared at Herbert’s face. He wondered why he was so panicky. Everything was fine. 

“Asbel…stay with me…please…brother,” His little brother pleaded. 

He frowned slightly. 

He was already here. Why would he be going anywhere?

Why would he….

End of Counting Down

Last Chapter: Counting Up


	2. Counting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herbert knew that his brother was irresponsible, foolish, stubborn, lovable, loyal, open…damn it…he wished that he didn’t do this to him.

Hubert turned his back for one second and this happened. His stupid, irresponsible, foolish brother pushed him out of the way of some fiery fireball. After he healed Asbel, he has plans to lecture him on the dangerous of this martyr complex of his. It was unnecessary and most likely going to give him a heart attack. Then he had the nerve to ask him if he was okay. OKAY?! 

He…IT…Him…Urgh..

How could his brother do this to him?

Why did he do this?

Why does he keeping doing this again?

Why didn’t he shout or wait one second? Maybe even….two

He watched as his artes started to heal his brother. He watched as Asbel’s skin turned from a bright red back into a shade of white. He could see blood under his brother’s body. 

He couldn’t heal his brother fast enough. 

“CHERIA! SOPHIE!” He shouted. 

His eyes darted from side to side. He didn’t see them. He could see crumbling rocks and flames burning the rotting wood. He knew that there was a possible that they were fighting monsters else where. It wasn’t the wisest decision but he wasn’t much of a healer. He could only do so much. 

He hasn’t felt this useless in years. He hated this feeling. He hated that his brother could invoke such feelings. 

He had done it at least three…four times since they have reunited.

“You idiot. You stupid idiot,” He said as he tried to heal his brother again. 

Nothing. 

His brother’s eyes were closed and relax. He almost looked like that he was sleeping…almost….

“You better not think about dying on me. What would mother think? Do you know Sophie and Cheria will cry? You hate when they cry. You probably make the Captain and Pasha cry as well. Captain will give this long speech. It will terrible and highly drama. Pasha will probably make a robot of you or some sort of insanity. It would probably be in memory of you. So you better not think about doing this. I will not stay for such nonsense.” He choked. 

He felt something run down his cheek. 

He was crying. 

He hasn’t cried in so long. 

“See what you have done? You…you…better wake up and answer for yourself.” 

OF course, his brother would answer for himself.

Just like his brother did when he was five and stole the cookies from the kitchen. 

“Little bro!” Pasha shouted. 

He looked to see that crazy woman running toward him. Pasha stopped in her tracks and stared at him. 

“Little bro?” She said. 

“Please…get Cheria and Sophie,” He pleaded.

She didn’t make some joke or say anything. Her eyes darted to him then his brother. She turned on her heels and ran. 

He started to count in his head.

One….Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eig… 

“Hubert!” Cheria shouted. 

“Cheria…heal him!” He shouted back. 

Cheria nearly tripped over herself to reach them. She held out her hands. He could feel the familiar warm energy flow him. 

He turned his attention to Asbel. He started counting again. 

One….Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…

His brother’s eyes flickered open for a moment before they opened completely. 

“Hubert…are you okay?” His idiot brother said. 

He…still…urgh…!!!! SO maddening. And yet…he wiped his face for a moment . 

He pulled his brother up and hugged him for a good ten seconds before he punched him in the shoulder. 

Just to show how he felt. 

End


End file.
